


Meet and Greet (Roman Reigns/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Pregnant Sex, Smut, allusion to ambreigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Cameren is your average WWE fan, except the fact she’s a single mother, oh and she’s pregnant! With a bit of help from a crappy car after a Meet and Greet and live show, she gets Roman/Joseph’s attention. From there… Bam, SMUT!





	Meet and Greet (Roman Reigns/OC)

Joseph let out a small groan and leaned back in his chair, trying to relieve some of the pain in his back. Being in a chair for over an hour signing autographs and taking pictures was hard on most people, let alone men over six foot who were constantly being thrown into things and hit like they were. Jon sighed and copied his motions.

“I think we’re done bro,” Jon said gruffly, passing a water bottle to the Samoan, “Just got the show starting in about an hour.”

Joe thanked him before downing half of the bottle. Both men looked up as one of the volunteer staff came up with an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry Mr. Anoa'i and Mr. Good, but there is one more lady requesting an autograph and photo; She has her ticket?” the blonde said, looking uncomfortable.

“Just send her in,” Joe said with a small smile.

The blonde nodded and trotted off, leaving Jon and Joe to exchange tired looks, until Jon looked forward and his eyes lit up. Joe watched the auburn haired man in confusion as he gazed off, eyes staring at the entrance with steadfast determination. The bigger man decided to see what caught his interest and was instantly enthralled. A short woman with blood red hair in an up-do was grinning widely, waving a photo as she waddled as fast as she could over. Waddled was the only way to describe her walk because her belly was huge, obviously far along with pregnancy.

“Well, hell-o there,” Jon mumbled.

Jon straightened up and grinned cockily as she approached.

“Hey there! Sorry I’m so late, bathroom breaks, fun stuff when you’re eight months pregnant… Not that you guys needed to know that. I’m so sorry! I have pregnancy brain like crazy,” the young woman said, a blush crossing her cheeks as she rambled on.

Her voice was sweet, young but not childish, and incredibly beautiful. Like the rest of her.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dean, that’s Roman,” Jon said, sticking out his hand.

She shook it quickly and grinned ear to ear.

“It’s great to meet you guys, I’ve wanted to meet you since you were in the Shield but I was otherwise preoccupied so much that I couldn’t go to any shows, and now that my daughter is almost three and this one is about here, I figured I would take a trip for myself finally,” she said happily, then frowned as if distraught, “N-Not that you all need my life story, god I’m such a scatter brain.”

“It’s fine, what’s your name?” Joe asked.

She turned that blinding smile on him and said, “Cameren, C-a-m-e-r-e-n Andrews.”

Both men signed the photo, and Joe found him self stalling, just to talk to her a bit more.

“Did you bring your daughter with you?” he asked.

“Sadly no, the road trip from Rolla to here is too long for her to handle comfortably, but she is a huge fan. She gets so mad when wrestlers get out of the ring, always yelling at them to get back in and fight right,” Cameren said with a giggle, “Her favorites so far are you two, Neville, and the Bellas.”

“She has good taste,” Jon said, “So would you like a photo?”

Her eyes shimmered with excitement as she nodded, sliding her phone out.

“That would be amazing!”

Joe and Jon slid around the table and Joe lightly wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she opened the camera front facing view. Her cheeks were bright red but she looked elated beyond belief. Then Jon slid up on the other side, except his arm wrapped around her lower back, hand resting on her upper hip. His chin rested on her shoulder as he gave his winning smirk. Joe felt a small pang of jealousy. Jon was always so charismatic, felt free to do what he wanted. Joe always held back, even if he was attracted to the woman, for fear of pushing boundaries.

“Say ‘Summer Slam’!” Cameren said happily.

Joe smiled and looked into the camera, but right before she clicked the button, Jon leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek, causing a humorous reaction of surprise and disbelief on Cameren’s face to be captured on the photo.

“There you go beautiful,” Jon said, “Enjoy the show.”

“I-I will! Thank you!” she said happily.

She hugged Jon and slid her phone away, giving Joe a bright smile.

“I’ll be rooting for you all against Wyatt and Harper, kick some ass okay?” she asked.

Joe felt a twinge of sadness as she turned but let her walk off.

“Man, holy shit, who knew pregnant chicks were such the turn on?!” Jon cursed with a laugh, “Too bad a woman like that has to be taken. Fuck.”

…

Popping his neck with a low sigh, Joe opened the back door and slid out.

“Hey, I’m gonna catch a ride with Renee, got some shit to talk about,” Jon said, making a pained face.

Joe chuckled and nodded, patting his back.

“Good luck with that bro, I’ll be in the room when you get done,” Joe assured him.

Jon thanked him before taking off. Joe strolled slowly towards the parking lot, enjoying the relative silence with only passing cars in the distance.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I- No! I can not wait until six am! What part of stranded in a parking lot in Chicago do you not understand? Oh my lord. You have to be joking. Please, just send someone to at least bring me to a hotel or something?”

There was silence and Joe searched for the voice in surprise, wondering why it sounded familiar. Finally down the lot he spotted a lone car and a figure frantically pacing- well, waddling would be a better description.

“Cameren?” he questioned to himself.

Tossing his bag up higher on his shoulder he moved closer, hesitantly, listening in as she started talking again.

“Come on dude, I’m eight months pregnant, I live in Rolla which is just about eight hours away or so. I have no one here, and- What? Oh whatever. You are a terrible insurance company. Just wait until I get home. I am switching to Geico or some shit.”

Joe watched her lean against the car and then the sobs started. He couldn’t stand the sound and cleared his throat loudly as he approached faster.

“Cameren?”

Her head jerked up and she made a sound of disbelief.

“Roman? I thought everyone was gone? Oh goodness, I look a mess and you probably heard my sailor language, I’m so sorry!”

He had to smile at her frantic behavior and sat his bag down quickly, grabbing her shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay, what’s going on?” he asked.

She sniffled and gestured to her car, shooting it a menacing glare.

“This hunk of trash won’t start. I’ve been having trouble with the O2 sensor and gas gauge so it could either be out of gas or just stopped until I get it to a shop,” she muttered.

Her gaze turned back and Joe felt a pang of empathy when he saw the tears glittering in her bright hazel eyes, now red rimmed and slightly puffy.

“I guess that was your insurance company?” Joe asked.

She nodded and said, “They said that there were no tow companies near by available and I was stuck until at least 6 am, if I was lucky.”

He mulled over the options in his head and said, “Well I can take you to the hotel we’re staying at. I’m sure they have some rooms available.”

Her gaze shot to him in surprise as her lips tilted up slightly, before disappointment overtook her soft features.

“Thanks Roman, but I don’t even have enough money for a hotel room. I was planning on sleeping at a rest stop when I got tired and-”

Was she serious?

“Are you joking?!” he snapped.

Her face looked at him warily as she said, “No why?”

“That’s stupidly dangerous,” he sighed, “A woman alone is bad enough, but pregnant? Cameren, that’s crazy talk.”

She shrugged and looked away, obviously agreeing but seemingly hurt as she chewed on her lip.

“I’ll be fine, I guess this parking lot is safer than any rest stop probably,” she murmured.

She was nuts. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“No, I can’t just walk off knowing you’re here alone, anything could happen,” he said finally, “Come on, get your stuff together.”

“What? Why?” She demanded.

The look of shock made him laugh slightly.

“Well, why else? You can come stay with me and Ambrose until your tow truck gets here and I’ll drive you back,” he said.

Her lips quirked down and she hesitated, looking at the car and then him.

“I- I couldn’t, I’ll be fine, promise, just go on,” she said.

“Woman, do not make me carry you,” he sighed, smirking.

She shook her head so he reached around and opened the door, grabbing the duffle bag and purse in there.

“Lock your doors,” he instructed.

She hesitantly pushed the lock button and he instantly swooped her up bridal style, making her squeal.  
“Roman Reigns! Put me down!” she shrieked, clinging to him as close as she could.

“Nope,” he replied simply.

When he finally got to his rental car he sat her down gently. She looked at him with a mixture of awe and stubbornness.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” she finally muttered.

“Better that then you getting hurt, raped, or murdered,” he replied, opened the front door and motioning her in.

“Won’t Dean mind?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes with an easy smile.

“Stop stalling Cameren, I might become offended,” he teased.

Her cheeks lit up red as she slid into the car, shutting the door easily. He tossed their bags in the back seat and climbed into the drivers seat, quickly starting up the car.

“So we’re staying in the studio suite at the James Chicago, it’s got two beds but Dean and I can share a bed, or get a roll away,” Joe said.

She nodded and stayed silent until she finally turned and looked over him.

“You don’t have to do this,” she reminded him, “I would be fine alone.”

“You’re already in the car and we’re on the way, too late,” he finalized, “I wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway, knowing you were there alone.”  
She huffed a sigh and chewed on her bottom lip as her fingers tapped the middle console.

“So why are you here alone anyway? Wouldn’t your boyfriend or husband want to come with you?” he finally asked.

He was too curious to keep the question in long. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

“No boyfriend, definitely no husband, single mom. My daughter barely sees her father and I’m sure he’ll be the same with this one,” she muttered, “It’s fine though, I’ve been used to this for the four years we were together until we split up last month. I was basically a single mom in everything except name.”

Her tapping got louder until she let out a little laugh, drawing his attention to her sad smile.

“Sorry, I just keep blabbing out shit you don’t need to know. Let’s talk about you eh? How are the wife and kids?” she asked.

Joe sighed and took his time, thinking how to word his response.

“They are well, but it’s no longer wife, ex-wife now,” he replied gently.

Her gasp caused him to look over and see the surprise and sadness on her face. He wanted nothing more than to erase the sadness from her entirely but simply lifted his brow in question.

“I- Sorry, that was rude, I’m just surprised. You guys looked so happy in the pictures they have online. Is your daughter taking it okay?”

“Yeah, she’s old enough to understand that even if we’re not together we still love her the same,” Joe explained.

He was surprised when her hand landed on his arm, just a light feather of a touch. Looking over, he saw her smiling at him.

“She is lucky to have you. I grew up with separated parents but my dad wasn’t around until I was thirteen, but once he was, it was cool being able to have two homes, two Christmas’s, that kind of thing. I’m glad you’re still conveying to her that you love her and it’s not her fault, because it is a damning feeling when it feels like your fault,” she said softly, “I know I don’t know you but you seem like a great dad.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, giving her a smile, unsure really of how to respond.

…

Her moan was like an aphrodisiac when she fell onto the big bed, stretching out her limbs and pushing up her belly in an almost exotic manner.

“This bed is made of heaven, I swear. Are you sure you two want to bunk? I can sleep on a couch or roll away bed,” she insisted.

Joe shook his head with a light smile.

“Nah, you’re pregnant, you need to be able to stretch out and relax,” he said.

“Thanks, you have no idea how much all of this means to me, I was terrified of sleeping in a random place on the way home.”

He looked over as he pulled his shirt off, seeing the distraught look on her face. It took all his will power not to voice his wants to comfort her, hold her, maybe more if he let his mind go that dark. She was definitely a beautiful woman, especially in that slightly tight t-shirt that showed off not only her belly bump but large breasts. He began wondering what she looked like under those clothes; would she wear a matching bra and panties set? Licking his lips, he willed away the images as he gathered his clothes for after his shower.

“I’m gonna clean up, feel free to order room service or watch TV, I think there’s wifi too,” he said as he headed towards the bathroom.

“Uh, sure, thanks.”

Once he got the door shut, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, relieving some of the pressure from his groin. A quiet groan left his lips when his cock was finally free. Starting the water, he debated whether or not he should jerk off quickly or stick to simply showering. Once he felt the hot water cascade on his shoulders, he realized how sore and tired he was, and decided to ignore the throbbing beast below. When he finally got out and dressed, he headed into the room and was surprised to see her with an uncomfortable look on her face, rubbing her lower back while she watched some cartoon.

“You okay?” he asked.

She jumped and let out a little yelp, looking over at him in shock.

“Good lord, I didn’t even notice you opening the door! Er, yeah, I’m okay. The eight hour drive up here plus all the excitement just has my lower back hurting a little,” she replied.

He bit his lip for a second before giving her a smile.

“I can help, lay on your side facing the other bed,” he said.

She gave him a questioning look before doing as told. He slid onto the bed and gently began rubbing at her lower back. She groaned and arched into his touch. A frown crossed his face as he felt the tension in her muscles. Sure he was no masseuse but she was way too stiff. Gently he worked up and down her back, feeling little twinges of excitement at her small gasps and moans.

“It’s been years since someone’s rubbed my back,” she mumbled when his hands slowed, “Thank you so much.”

“You should be relaxing as much as you can, you might consider getting prenatal massages regularly,” he suggested, scooting a little closer to rub at her shoulders. Her breath was drawn in sharply and she jerked away, causing him to stare at her in confusion.

“What?” he asked.

“I- Uh, oh god, my neck is a sensitive area,” she mumbled.

When she rolled to face him, her cheeks were red. It took a second but he got her meaning and he had to chuckle.

“Don’t you laugh at me Roman Reigns, you must remember what it was like when your ex was pregnant! Either horribly pissed, incredibly weepy, or like a pot about to boil over,” she joked.

Hell yeah he remembered that. Some of the hottest sex in their entire relationship. Just the thought of Cameren being as hot turned him on greatly and he tried to smoothly cross his legs and hid the bulge growing in his shorts. She said nothing but the small smirk on her lips proved that she knew what he was doing.

“I ordered room service, I know you said I could but I really hope you don’t mind. I just got a sandwich and yogurt,” she said suddenly, frowning, “I didn’t order you anything because I have no clue what you like.”

“It’s fine baby girl, I’ll order something now,” he assured her.

As he rose, he saw the blush lingering on her cheeks and it made him smirk. She was quite the conundrum. Obviously full of fire and independence, and yet sweet and kind and meek. He had to chuckle as he knew Jon would have a field day with her if given the chance. Once he looked over the menu, he ordered a simple spaghetti dinner. He sat back on the empty bed and realized the cartoon on TV was the ever popular show called American Dad, which he rarely got to watch but had to admit it was generally funny. No matter how funny it was, it couldn’t take his mind off the woman on the other bed. Deciding it was safe, he sneaked a peek over and saw her head lying on her arm and pillow, curled up and looking incredibly tiny, while her teeth bit her lower lip and her eye lids drooped. She was obviously tired and it made her even cuter.

“It’s so hard,” she murmured in the mostly quiet room.

“What is?” he asked.

She shifted but kept her gaze on the TV.

“I’m happy to be here alone and get freedom because I know it’s going to be years before I can do it again, but I miss my daughter at the same time; We still co-sleep so I’m used to snuggling with her. It’s as much for my sake as it is hers. I feel like a bad mom being here. I mean, she’s in safe hands with my mom but I miss her like crazy.”

Her voice got softer and softer until she trailed off. Feeling the need to comfort her overtake his body, he rose and headed to her bed, sitting behind her. She gave him a curious look but returned her gaze to the TV. Settling on the less creepy move, he ran his hand into her hair and gently played with the strands.

“Oooh, that feels amazing,” she murmured.

Her hazel orbs shut as she pushed into his hand, basically begging for more. A grin crossed his face as he continued the motions, her whimpers and groans growing louder by the second. Suddenly her hand lashed out quickly and caught his wrist, a small smile on her lips.

“Stop now Roman,” she said in a warning but happy tone.

“Why?” he asked.

Even though he had a feeling what was happening, he wanted to hear her say it. She shook her head so he waved off her grip and continued gently tugging and brushing through the soft hair. Her chest temptingly rose and fell fast as her lower body wiggled slightly before she grabbed his wrist again.

“Seriously, stop,” she breathed.

Her voice was breathy and soft, and oh so seductive. He couldn’t resist leaning down, pinning her between his arms as he leaned over her, examining her face.

“Tell me why and I’ll stop,” he murmured softly.

She took a deep breath and her eyes popped open. As their eyes met, Joe felt emotions flood his body. Want, need, lust, the need to protect, and the need to lavish her coursed through his veins and he couldn’t stop his descent, their lips barely brushing. Her gaze was intense as he bumped his nose into hers, nudging her face up gently.

“Cameren?” he asked softly, “You can tell me to stop.”

“I- I don’t- No, I don’t want you to stop,” she whispered softly.

Her hand reached up and rested on his cheek, pulling him closer. He was torn between wanting to savor the moment and wanting to rush things to where he got to hear her screaming. A shiver wracked down his spine as her nails scraped across his skin, delving into his hair and pulling him closer, gently but stern enough to show what she wanted. And Joe loved it. Her lips were soft but firm, tasting faintly of berries as he drew his tongue across them. She shuddered and a whimper passed her lips as he copied the movement until she gave him entrance. Warm, sweet, and intoxicating invaded his senses. Her nails dug into his scalp as her tongue plunged in his mouth, taking taste and feel of him eagerly. Suddenly three knocks sounded loudly in the room.

“Room service!”

Cameren groaned and pulled back as Joe sighed in annoyance.

“We do need food,” she murmured.

It was hard to agree when he saw her swollen red lips almost pouting. His first thought was that he would be perfectly happy just eating her, but he worried that might be too much. With a prompt nod, he got up, quickly adjusting his arousal and heading to the door with his wallet. He tipped the man heavily with the request to put up a 'do not disturb’ sign on the door. The tray fit easily on the coffee table in the living room section and he looked up as he heard feet softly heading towards him.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile.

He licked his lips subconsciously as he looked over her mouth and nodded, giving a smile of his own.

“Let’s eat huh?”

…

Food finished, Cameren excused herself to the bathroom and Joe settled on his bed. He heard her moving around in the bathroom and had to wonder just what was going to happen. There was obvious attraction on both sides, but he was having a moral debate. He didn’t like just using women for sex, especially when that woman was a good person, not to mention pregnant. Hell, in some ways he wouldn’t mind making an actual date with her. She was cute and funny and seemed smart and caring, obviously she was wise and great with kids. She seemed all around great. His attention was caught as she came out, face red and holding clothes in her hand. She looked fully dressed, but as she crossed her arms over her chest, he realized it was her bra. And hell if that didn’t cause an immediate reaction, knowing she was braless beneath the thin t-shirt.

“It’s so uncomfortable,” she mumbled as she threw it at her duffle bag, “I’m actually probably gonna get changed real quick.”

“Sure,” he replied.

She dug through her bag and pulled out a few items. As she moved things around, her breasts swayed temptingly in her shirt as well as her belly peeked out. She gave him a quick smile before heading back into the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door, he closed his eyes and bit on a knuckle, chanting restraint in his mind over and over. He chanced rubbing the heel of his hand over his crotch and let out a muffled groan at the friction. Taking a steadying breath, he brought his knees up to hide the bulge right before she walked out. The sight given to him caused a painful throbbing below. She was dressed in short shorts that exposed thick, firm thighs and calves, as well as a t-shirt similar to the previous one except a bit looser and lower cut.

“Much better, being dressed like a bum is always freeing,” she joked.

“You look great to me,” he threw out with a smile.

She bit her lip with a replying grin and mumbled a thanks.

“I’m sorry if I was too forward earlier,” he finally offered.

Her mouth dropped slightly as her eyes widened.

“Forward? Not at all, I mean, I’m not exactly the innocent party in that mix up,” she replied quickly, “I wasn’t complaining I mean.”

She shrugged awkwardly and Joe had to chuckle at the similarities between her and Jon; awkward and cute.

“I just don’t want you thinking I brought you here for that,” he said softly, getting back to business, “I don’t do that, I don’t use people; I was honestly worried about you being alone.”

Her face was a mix of emotions. She was smiling but her eyes read something akin to disappointment.

“I understand and it’s much welcomed,” she said softly, “You’re amazing, you know that? Most guys, especially famous guys, would instantly jump on a woman wanting them.”

He swallowed thickly as she looked down at her belly with a crooked smile.

“I guess I’m a little different than the ring rats though,” she said teasingly, “Being a single pregnant mother and not some freshly legal teen and a size two.”

His brow furrowed as he sat up in a hurry.

“You aren’t seriously insinuating I was trying to say that you aren’t attractive are you?” he almost barked.

She grimaced and shrugged. Did she really think she wasn’t?!

“I know, it probably sounds like I’m begging for compliments, but I’m not. I know I’m cute, but I’m bigger than the usual attractive woman. I have curves and hips and cellulite. Oh and not to mention stretch marks and a giant belly. I learned a long time ago that I’m not the type of pregnant woman men want to sleep with.”

Rubbing his face, he decided to end this little dance once and for all, getting up and quickly striding over, pushing her onto her back quickly but gently, making her gasp and stare at him. He wasted no time kissing her hungrily and ground his half-hard cock into the apex of her thighs. She clawed at his arms almost painfully as a trembling moan passed from her mouth to his. He parted their lips just enough to speak.

“You are gorgeous and you’ve had me hard most of the night without even trying,” he whispered huskily, “As I said, I don’t like using women, but there’s just something about you that makes it difficult to turn it off.”

She said nothing but moaned as his teeth gently attacked her neck.

“You had Jon’s and my attention the moment you walked into the signing area earlier, glowing and smiling.”

“I- I ha-had no clue,” she whimpered.

He felt as if he had been punched as she ground her hips into his with a needy moan.

“Please, I need this,” she moaned quietly, “I feel like I’m about to burst.”

“How long has it been baby?”

She laughed but it was cut off as he nibbled on her collar bone.

“Six months,” she breathed, arching into his touch.

As he pulled back and looked over her, he was swarmed with delight. She was panting and flushed, hair spread wildly under her head, lips parted and red, neck decorated with his bright red marks. How anyone could deny this beauty anything for six months was beyond him. He slid his hand down her torso, over her plump breasts, over her belly, and down to her shorts waistband. Her breath caught as she watched him carefully.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Please Roman,” she mumbled, rocking against him again.

Her moan was laced with pain and bliss as she ground into his erection, making him hiss and want to skip everything and simply pound her recklessly. His eyes slid up her baby bump and he knew he had to be careful with her body. Hooking his fingers into the band, he slid them down slowly, pressing kisses along bare skin as he went down, jumping over the deep purple cloth of her panties to her thighs. Her breath drew in sharply as his teeth nipped skin on the descent. Pulling the shorts off, he made his way back up, stopping just below her wet pussy to tease her with a lick along the edge of the material.

“Roman,” she groaned.

“Call me Joseph,” he mumbled absentmindedly.

He quickly placed his mouth over the wet cloth covering her mound and teased with his teeth, easily finding her hard nub, making her cry out. Even through the panties he could feel her heat and wetness. He wanted to devour her until she was screaming his name. Quickly he worked off the underwear and pinned her thighs up and apart, taking a moment to visually savor the slick, shaved skin presented to him. A growl grew in his chest and he attacked her hungrily as if starving.

“Oh my god!” she cried.

Her hand dug into his hair but didn’t pull, simply tightening on the strands as she whimpered wantonly. Her scent was musky and filled his brain as he traced gentle circles and x’s over her clit, slowly moving faster as her body rocked to his motions.

“That feels so damn good. My god. Ooh!”

In the back of his mind he remembered she said it had been half a year, and he knew he’d need to work her to take him easily. Determined to make this easy on her, he ran his fingertips over her entrance until he slid one in. She gasped and arched into him, cutting off his air supply for a moment before falling back and making a sobbing noise. Her words were incoherent as he slid another finger in, and then a third. Her body was tense and shuddering as he worked her gently.

“M-More please, Joseph, I’m so close,” she begged weakly.

He let go of her clit for a second to speak.

“Ride my face baby, cum for me.”

As he went back to licking, he sped up his ministrations, firming caressing the bundle of nerves and curling his fingers into her gspot. Her breath hitched as she tightened her grip in his hair.

“Oh- Oh my. Fuck yes, oh god, don’t stop Joseph, please don’t- don’t- Fuck! Oh my god baby yes!”

She pulled him closer and he took a quick breath before burying his face and unleashing every bit of control he had over his tongue, plunging his fingers quicker into her tightening core. It was hard to move in her heat with the grip her pussy had on his fingers. It was a damn good thing he decided to stretch her before fucking her; she would have been hurt otherwise. Her hand relaxed in his hair and he pulled back, taking a quick breath as he looked over her body. One hand held her breast tightly through her shirt as the other dug into the sheet. Her face and upper body were red and her lips were parted, her tongue dancing out to wet them often as she moaned eagerly.

“I don’t have condoms, I-”

“I’m clean if you are, obviously I’m already pregnant,” she panted heavily, letting out a quick giggle.

“I am,” he assured her, rising.

Without wasting time he yanked his pants down and slid onto the bed, kissing her hard.

“I want you on me,” he murmured softly, “Are you up for that?”

She nodded weakly and pushed at his chest. He fell back and she finally looked over his body for the first time, her eyes widening comically.

“For fucks sake,” she breathed.

She looked almost hesitant as she gripped his cock. Pleasure twisted in his gut as she ran her finger over his head, pulling a moan from deep within.

“I’m never walking straight again,” she joked as she climbed over him.

He watched her in fascination as she concentrated on lining them up, and then she slid down.

“Oh fuck!” Joe moaned.

He quickly captured her hips and stopped her for a second. She whimpered and wiggled in his grasp.

“So big” she whined.

Once the urge to come passed on, he gently thrust up, swiftly entering her almost fully. She cried out and a hand rested on his chest as her eyes shut.

“Oh my god, I- I gotta-”

She couldn’t complete her thought as she lifted and lowered her hips. Encompassed by her sweet heat, Joe focused everything on not coming. It had been far too long since he had sex, much less without a condom, and with her being so tight it was putting him right on the edge. His fingers subconsciously dug into her skin as she started bouncing quickly. Her head fell back as her body shook. Grinding his teeth, he relished in the feel of her fluids coating his cock.

“Joseph baby, it- fuck you’re so fucking big. I can’t stop, it feels so good!”

Her hips ground hard into his as he pulled her down. She cried out and her nails dug into him as another orgasm washed over. It all was too much. He reached up as he sat up and pulled her into a harsh kiss. Her breaths were hot as she moaned against his lips, climaxing again with a wild moan. As her pussy hugged his dick, he knew he couldn’t fight off the urge any longer. One hand on the bed, one on her hip, he released a moan as he thrust hard and fast into her. Tingling warmth coiled in his balls and he teetered on the edge, relishing in the beautiful feeling until she literally screamed his name. With a rush he snarled and pinned her hips to his body, working his hips roughly as his balls tightened and heat embraced his body. Pumping every last drop into her core, he was finally able to let her go. She fell on him with a breathless laugh and he grinned.

“Holy shit,” she panted, “Never in my life has that happened.”

“Which part?” he joked.

She giggled and said, “Five consecutive orgasms.”

Five. Damn. Pride bloomed in his chest as she snuggled into his embrace.

“I might have to steal you,” she mumbled, voice laced with sleep, “You’re like a personal orgasm machine and a heater all in one.”

The urge to laugh bubbled in his chest but he held back as she started snoring softly. Gently he moved her off onto her side and pulled the blankets over her, running his fingertips up and down her arm. She was even more beautiful as she slept and he gave in to the need to kiss her temple. Deciding to get dressed before Jon came in, he crawled out and grabbed his shorts, heading to the bathroom and cleaning up before slipping them on.

“Holy- Whoa, Fuck man, what happened here?!” Jon snapped quietly as Joe came from the bathroom.

He was grinning as he stared at Cameren, eyes roaming over her exposed back and shoulders. Joe had to smirk slightly as he did the same.

“How did you manage to wrangle that one?” Jon asked quietly as he slipped onto the other bed.

“Long story,” Joe sighed, sitting next to his best friend with a sigh, “Give me a minute to recover and I’ll tell you.”

Jon winked and leaned forward, elbows on thighs, and said, “I’m waiting with baited breath big man.”


End file.
